An Alternate Future
by believer76
Summary: This is alternate reality where the Alice Longbottom is Harry's godmother and how she and Frank manage to convince Dumbledore to let them raise the Boy Who Lived


AN ALTERNATE FUTURE

By Claudia L. Thornton

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

We do not know how to start this letter, but also realize we must. James's and Lily's deaths a few months ago was a shock to all who knew them well but it was also not unexpected, we all know why even if I can't take a chance of mentioning in this letter. However since James and Lily are dead and Sirius is in Azkaban—even though we don't believe for a moment he did all those horrible crimes he has been accused of—we are next in the Potters will to raise their son, Harry.

We know you are worried about Harry's safety from those who would do him harm but over the last several months Frank, Augusta and I have put up more wards around Longbottom Manor that no one with the least evil intentions could get through them. Remus Lupin has been helping us and has even invented a ward that reacts to anyone who has the dark mark

Frank and I of course realize that not all people who agree with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named views are actual Death Eaters but you also must realize that Harry's happiness must mean something. Frank and I have discussed it and we know that James has no living relatives and that the only family Lily had left was her sister Petunia and her nephew Dudley. If you have placed Harry with his relatives—and we can't see who else you could have put him with—then you must realize that Petunia and her family hate magic, hate it so much that Petunia wouldn't even acknowledge she had a sister after Lily married James. Is that really the best kind of environment for a child to grow up in, especially the Boy Who Lived?

I know you think they will accept him, but believe me when I tell you that Harry's relatives are the worst kind of Muggles. They hate anything they do not understand and I can guarantee they will not treat Harry well.

Professor Dumbledore we are asking you—no begging you—to let us take Harry and raise him as one of our own. We love him as much as we love our own son. He and our son are best friends and Neville cries himself to sleep every night wondering what has happened to his best friend and playmate. We try to comfort him as best we can but are having little success. Both of us think that the only solace for his tears is to see Harry again.

Do not force us to take legal action. We might not be as powerful as you but we could cause a big enough stink that would get you tons of owls from people concerned about the environment the Boy Who Lived was growing up in. Please don't force us to take such action because we will if we must.

Sincerely

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Dumbledore put down the letter from the Longbottoms and sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose deep in thought. Had he done the right thing in placing Harry with his relatives? It had seemed like such a perfect solution at the time, but if the Longbottoms were in any way correct then Harry could be in a situation that would not be healthy for the Boy Who Lived or in fact for any child.

But it was safer for Harry wasn't it? Sure his relatives might mistreat him but didn't the blood protection outweigh that? He didn't know anymore. He just didn't know.

As for the legal complications Dumbledore wasn't as concerned about those as he was about Harry's safety. It was true that both the Longbottoms came from old, rich pureblood families and had a lot of influence but he also knew that normally neither Frank nor Alice thought that way. They must be truly concerned about Harry for them to make such a threat.

Finally Dumbledore leaned back in his chair deep in thought wondering if he had made a monumental mistake; a mistake that could come back to haunt him in the years to come.

A few days later

Frank Longbottom stormed into Dumbledore's office without knocking his wife Alice close behind looking just as furious but showing it in a different way than her husband. It had been several months since the night of the Potters' murder by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and since Sirius who had been named Harry's Godfather was in Azkaban they had expected to get custody of the Potters son Harry. The Longbottoms and the Potters had been friends all the way through school and when the news had reached Alice and Frank of their murders, they had been shocked and even more so when they found out that it was believed the Sirius Black had betrayed them although neither Alice or Frank believed it there wasn't much they could do about it. However they could try to get custody of Harry whom both suspected had been sent to live with his relatives. Both Frank and Alice had met Petunia and Vernon and the Potters' wedding briefly and neither had been impressed with their attitude. It was clear that both hated magic and had only come because Lily had begged them to. Frank and Alice of course knew that a lot of Muggles feared what they did not understand but these were the sort of Muggles that if Harry was left with them for any length of time he would be traumatized beyond redemption.

Alice Longbottom had a roundish face with dark brown hair that tended to slightly curl at the end and kind, gentle brown eyes. She was slightly shorter then Frank by a couple of inches but her strong personality more than made up for her lack of height. Alice and Frank had fallen in love while they were still at Hogwarts and luckily came from similar backgrounds so that their parents didn't object to their marriage. Unfortunately the wizarding world; especially the purebloods were steeped in tradition and although some of them were more modern then others a lot of them still fought to keep their lines pure. Of course a lot of purebloods had broken with that tradition and married who they wanted and of course they were sometimes disowned because of it. Andromeda Black Tonks was a perfect example of that for she had married Ted Tonks who was a Muggle-born wizard. The Blacks were usually evil and supported Voldemort's causes. The only ones not to turn out like that in the last generation were Andromeda, Sirius and their Uncle Alphard.

As for Frank he was almost six feet tall although he missed that by a couple of inches and had short blond hair, blue eyes and a face that had sharp almost aristocratic cheekbones and stubborn chin. He was also lightly muscled which came from his years as a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Frank, Alice what can I do for you on this fine day?" asked Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose.

"You know perfectly well what we want headmaster," Frank told Dumbledore anger sparking in his eyes.

"Ah so this is about Harry?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"We have sent you several letters requesting custody of Harry, since Sirius is in Azkaban. We are next in line to get him and instead we know you sent him to Lily's nasty relatives since there are really no other place, you could have taken him," said Frank.

"We want to know why we didn't get custody of him since Lily named me as the godmother and the next to take and raise Harry if anything were to happen to them and Sirius. And the only possible other choice would be to send him to those awful relatives of his the Dursleys as Frank has just said."

"I know this hard for you to understand, Frank, Alice, but Harry is much safer at his relatives," said Dumbledore. "I know the Dursleys are Muggle but the protection that Lily left upon him when she died is a type of blood protection. Harry must dwell with those of his blood in order for those shields to be effective and so Voldemort can't find him until Harry is ready to fight him." The Longbottoms involuntarily shuddered at the name as Dumbledore continued. "When Lily died in order to save her only son that sacrifice had the effect of giving Harry extra protection but in order for it to be effective…" Dumbledore trailed off. "Well I'm sure you understand."

"We understand that you think this is necessary, but you never met the Dursleys. Both Alice and I met them just once at Lily's and James's wedding. They are the worst kind of Muggles you can imagine. They hate magic and they refuse to get to know any of our kind at all. To them, we are unnatural and all witches and wizards or anybody showing signs of magic should be burned at the stake or drowned at birth like a sack of kittens."

"That's a tad harsh, Frank," Dumbledore protested.

Frank shook his head and said, "What you fail to understand, headmaster, is that Lily's sister Petunia said these exact same words to me when I introduced myself and Alice. If Harry is left in their care, I would be very surprised if his psyche isn't done permit damage. Don't force us to take this to court, because we will if we must."

"We realize you think you have Harry's best interest at heart, but leaving him with his relatives who hate any and all magic and by extension anyone that shows signs of it—" Alice paused then said, "Well I'm sure you get the idea."

Dumbledore sighed and considered their words then said, "Can I see your memories of meeting the Dursleys?"

"Of course," Frank and Alice agreed after glancing at each other. Both Longbottoms concentrated real hard on the memory of the Potters' wedding day then put the tips of their wands too their heads and drew out long silvery string like substances from their temples. They then deposited them into the Pensieve that was sitting on a corner of Dumbledore's desk.

"We'll wait out here," Frank offered. "Neither one of us want to practically view that scene again."

"Very well," said Dumbledore then touching a fingertip to the silvery liquid that was the memories of the Longbottoms and immediately his consciousness was sucked into the memory leaving his physical body behind.

Half an hour later Dumbledore returned and he looked far from his usual cheerful self. The famous twinkle that was normally in his eyes was gone and he looked worried.

"I believe you might be correct," said Dumbledore. "They appear to be the worst sort of Muggles. I believe I will go and check on Harry and see how he's doing."

"We'll come with you," said Alice immediately when Dumbledore looked about to object. "Harry knows us," she added quickly. "We used to visit Lily and James often so that Harry and Neville could get to know each other. Our sons were the best of friends and would play together for hours."

"Neville's been rather depressed since the Potters' murder because he hasn't seen Harry. He's too young to understand that the Potters are dead and that Harry is with people who don't believe in magic. All he knows is that his best playmate has abandoned him."

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed seeing that neither could be dissuaded. All three headed out the door and towards the front entrance of Hogwarts for they had to get off the grounds before they could Apparate.

Twenty minutes later they Apparated in-between two houses and then slowly walked up Privet Drive. Before they had Apparated they had transfigured their robes into something Muggles might wear. Both Frank and Dumbledore wore nice modern day suits in dark colors while Alice had on a pair of casual slacks and a nice shirt with long sleeves as the day was rather chilly.

Dumbledore calmly rang the bell and it was answered almost immediately by a very big man. "Whatever you're selling we don't want any," the big man started and began to slam the door in the threes faces.

"Now just a moment Mr. Dursley I have yet to introduce myself," began Dumbledore preventing the door from closing by inserting the cane he was carrying into the crack. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Vernon was by this time gaping and Dumbledore ignoring the Longbottoms entirely. "Now, just so you know we have come to check up on Harry to make sure he is being treated well," Dumbledore added calmly.

"You freaks will not set one foot in my house," Vernon roared his face going as red as a beet as he again tried to slam the front door in their faces.

"Mr. Dursley, this will only take a moment and the sooner you let us in to see the boy the sooner we can leave, but I assure you we will not go until we have seen Harry."

Vernon went even more red in the face but he knew there was nothing he could do if he didn't want to attract the attention of the neighbors and even if they didn't attract attention this man could more than likely turn him and his entire family into toads or something worse if he wasn't careful.

Finally, Vernon opened the door and let the two men and one woman into his home then closed the front door. He swore to himself however that after this was over he was going to beat the freak so hard that he'd have permanent scars, if he survived at all. He should have known taking his freak of a nephew in was a bad idea; he should have drowned him in the river the moment he found him on his doorstep.

Vernon led them to the living room and said he'd be right back and true to his word no more than five minutes later Vernon pushed a small form into the living room and shut the door.

Young 2 year old Harry Potter stared at the three strangers for a moment then perked up in recognition of the two younger ones. "Auntie Alice, Unca Frank?" the 2 year old questioned as if almost afraid to believe it was them. Alice was immediately out of her chair and kneeling in front of Harry which made him shrink back just a little for a moment before he ran into his godmother's arms. Alice picked the two year old with James's messy black hair and Lily's startling green eyes up in her arms and Harry rested his head against her shoulder in contentment. "Love y'u."

"I love you too, Harry," said Alice softly as she walked back over to her chair and sat back down. "He doesn't weigh hardly anything and definitely not as much as a two year old should. I can feel his ribs through his shirt and just look at how he's dressed," Alice said starting to seethe with anger again. "Even if he was at his correct weight, these clothes would still be way too big for him. Are you still going to tell us that it is a good idea to keep him here?" said Alice gesturing around with her free hand. "He's malnourished and he's only been with them a few months. What do you think they'll do to if he stays with them for the next few years?"

"Harry, would it be okay if we ask you some questions?" asked Dumbledore gently.

Harry looked at the older man with the long white hair and beard and twinkling blue eyes cautiously for a moment but otherwise didn't respond.

"Harry," said Frank gently taking the boy out of his wife's arms. "This is Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of the school that your parents and we attended. He's the one that arranged for you to come live with your aunt and uncle after your parents were killed. The headmaster just wants to ask you a few questions; do you think you can answer his questions truthfully? He won't hurt you I promise."

"'kay, Unca Frank," Harry responded.

Frank handed the small underweight boy to the headmaster and Dumbledore placed Harry gently on his lap. "Now Harry how are your aunt and uncle treating you?" Dumbledore asked and as he was speaking he looked into Harry's green eyes that were so much like Lily's and very gently used a passive form of Legilimency to go through Harry's memories.

"'hey don' let me play and they lock me in the cup'oard for da's on end." And so Harry went on to tell them of his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys and although at times he was a little hard to understand they learned enough to make their blood boil.

"You were right," Dumbledore admitted to the Longbottoms. "I had no idea that Lily's relatives would treat him so badly. I shudder to think what would have happened if you hadn't convinced me to come check up on him today."

"At the very least he would have come to Hogwarts malnourished and at the worst…" Frank stopped and shuddered again, "well best not to think about it."

"Unca Frank, Auntie Alice, are you goin' to t'ke me 'way?"

"Yes, we are," Frank assured putting Harry on his lap again before looking at the headmaster.

"Yes, we are going to take you out of here," said Dumbledore. "I was wrong to put you with your relatives but at the time it was my only option to keep you safe from people who would have done you harm. But now I believe it's best if you go live your godmother and her family."

"We have a son your age," said Alice. "Do you remember Neville? You and he used to play together all the time before your parents were killed."

"Nev?" Harry questioned perking up at this.

Yes, Nev," said Alice as she hugged Harry to her.

Suddenly the door to the parlor opened and Vernon came through looking nervous but also furious. "Well, just about done are you?" The way it was phrased said that they had better be.

"We are done," Dumbledore agreed in a mild voice. "Mr. Dursley, I left young Harry on your doorstep expecting you would treat him like your own, but instead I find a long list of abuses both physical and mental. I should bring you and your wife up on charges but since we want to protect Harry, we won't. However we will take him out of your dubious care. Frank and Alice have volunteered to raise him along with their own son Neville."

"You can't just take him out of our home," Vernon blustered.

"Oh, yes we can," Alice told him, grimly. "Lily named me his godmother and it is written in hers and James's will that if anything were to happen to them or to Sirius Black who was named Harry's godfather then we were next in line to take him. If we'd had our way we would have had him from the first." At this statement Alice shot Dumbledore a glare the continued, "You don't deserve to take care of a goldfish much less a child."

"If we had our way then we would hex you and your wife so bad that you would be grateful we let you live at all," Frank told Vernon who went even paler at his words. "Fortunately for you I don't want trouble with the Ministry of Magic for hexing a couple of Muggles no matter how richly they deserve it."

"Starving a child, locking him in a cupboard with no food or water and you call us freaks. Tell us which ones of us are really the freaks here? You abused Harry just because he is a little different then you and can do magic and who cannot help if they are born being able to do things you Muggles can't," Alice added her gentle brown eyes blazing in anger. "Come along Harry, let's gather your things and get out of here before I do something I'll regret."

"Yes, Auntie Alice," said Harry grabbing her hand and leading her to his cupboard. Harry opened the door and went in to gather his few belongings.

"We'll have to see about getting you some new clothes," Alice observed trying her best to remain calm as she looked into the cupboard Harry had been forced to live in for the last six months. "Ones that fit. We can't have you going around looking like a ragbag. Besides your parents wouldn't have wanted you wearing clothes that are at least three sizes too big for you and hand-me-downs to boot."

"Th'y'e Dudley's."

"Dudley?"

"Co'sin," said Harry in a tone of voice that Alice had no trouble deciphering. Some bullying there she figured and that also meant the Dursleys were bound to know about it and had allowed it anyway. This admission made Alice even more furious and she picked Harry up in her arms shrinking his belongings not that there was much. Harry would need everything clothes, robes, shoes, toys—everything.

"Come on Harry let's go home," said Frank taking the boy out of his wife's arms and Apparating on the spot, Alice and Dumbledore following seconds later.

Alice and Frank arrived in the front entry hall of Longbottom manor to be met by one of the Longbottom house-elves as soon as they arrived. "Welcome home Master Frank, Mistress Alice how may Dappy serve you today?"

"First you can fix Harry here something to eat," Alice said. "Then you can prepare a bath and put him in Neville's room for tonight. We'll decide on other things tomorrow."

"This is Harry Potter and he will be living with us from now so you and the other house-elves are to treat him like family. Is that understood?" added Frank.

"Oh yes Master Frank," Dappy squealed in his high-pitched voice

"Now where is Neville?" asked Alice suddenly anxious to see her son.

"He is in the playroom, Mistress Alice," said Dappy. "Along with Mrs. Longbottom."

"Very well you can bring enough food for all of us there."

"Yes, Mistress Alice," said Dappy.

"Come along Harry," said Alice, taking Harry's hand and leading him to the room that had been set aside as a playroom for Neville and now it was Harry's as well. They entered the playroom to find Augusta Longbottom Frank's mother holding Neville on her lap and reading him a story. Neville was half asleep until he saw his mother and father enter the room.

"Mommy? Daddy? Arry?" this last was said as more of a question rather than a stated fact.

Neville had not been told that Harry might be coming to live with them for they hadn't been sure they could pull it off and get Dumbledore to agree to let them raise the boy who lived and they hadn't wanted to disappoint Neville if they hadn't been able to get the headmaster to agree.

"Yes, Harry," said Alice as she pushed Harry gently forward.

"Nev?" asked Harry as if he couldn't quite believe it. "Nev! Nev! Nev!

"Arry? Arry! Arry!" Neville chanted excitedly running as fast as his short legs could carry him.

Harry did the same and they met in the middle of the room and hugged each other.

Augusta smiled as she watched the two boys hug each other. Neville had been quite depressed over the last several months for he and Harry had been quite close and Neville was too young to understand that Lily and James had died and that Harry was now living with his Muggle relatives and outside the wizarding world.

"Well I see you managed to get Dumbledore to agree," said Augusta with a smile as she watched the two boys play. None of them had seen Neville this happy in months.

"It wasn't all that difficult once was showed him our memories of the one time we met Lily's sister and her husband. Seeing that was enough to get the headmaster to go check up on Harry and we convinced him to let us come along. Once he saw what the Dursleys were doing to him he agreed to let us have custody of him."

"And what exactly—" Augusta began.

Frank shook his head and looked over at where Harry and Neville were happily chatting and playing. "We'll talk later. After we feed these two and put them to bed."

Augusta picked up on the subtle hint immediately and nodded. It must be very bad indeed if Frank and Alice didn't want to talk about it in front of the boys.

Suddenly there was a pop and Dappy appeared carrying a tray that appeared almost too heavy for him to lift. The house-elf put it on the table in one corner of the room with what looked like hardly any effect at all.

"Will that be all masters?"

"Yes, Dappy thank you," said Alice.

The house-elf bowed then popped out of sight.

"Neville, Harry, time to eat," called Alice.

Both boys looked then got to their feet and raced to the table. "Food?" both boys questioned at the same time.

All three adults smiled at this and then Frank and Alice helped both boys into the adult sized chairs then used a little magic to raise the chairs a foot or so the boys could reach the table.

Both boys dug into the food with abandon using a spoon and fork with relative ease although both their cups of pumpkin juice had lids on them with little sprouts to drink from so they wouldn't spill.

Harry finished far earlier then Neville and just sat quietly and watched as the other four ate.

"You sure you've had enough Harry?" Alice asked in concern.

"Yes, Auntie Alice I'm full," answered Harry politely, patting his stomach.

"So I suppose that means you don't have any room for chocolate cake?" asked Frank with a smirk.

"Choc'la'e?" Harry looked genuinely shocked at what Frank had said. "Really?"

The three adults looked at each other for Harry's shock could only mean one thing at that was that the Dursleys had probably never given him chocolate or very likely any sort of sweets at all which meant he hadn't had any since his parents' died six months ago. The Dursleys had probably lavished attention and other things upon their only son and left Harry with barely enough food to live.

"Of course, Harry," said Frank with a smile, "But try to finish a little more of your dinner first. You desperately need to gain some weight."

Harry nodded and dug into the food again and kept eating until the food was more than half gone. He then sat back again and everybody could see his tummy was bulging. "Cake?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Cake?" repeated Neville.

"Cake, cake, cake," both Neville and Harry then chanted together.

All three adults smiled, "Look at what you've done now Frank," Alice gently chided her husband laughingly.

Frank only grinned, unrepentant. "Dappy," Frank called.

"Yes Master Frank?" asked Dappy as he popped into the room.

"Serve desert, please, after you take the dishes away."

"Yes, Master Frank," said Dappy cleaning up all the dishes then popping away to wherever the kitchen was located.

A few minutes later Dappy reappeared with a large tray with five plates of chocolate cake. Dappy then placed the plates in front of each of the people at the table

"Thank you, Dappy," said Alice.

"You're welcome, mistress," said Dappy popping out sight.

After desert was eaten both boys looked extremely sleepy but they both still had to have their baths.

"Bath time, boys," said Alice.

Both boys looked as if they were going to their executions at Alice's statement and although the three adults tried they couldn't help but laugh at the two boys' expressions.

"What is it about children and baths?" Alice asked with a chuckle.

Alice led both boys upstairs and then turned them over to Cizzy, a female house-elf. "Cizzy give the boys a bath will you then put them in Neville's bed for tonight. We'll see about getting Harry his own room tomorrow."

"Yes, Mistress Alice," Cizzy squeaked taking both boys by the hand with Neville and Harry protesting all the way.

"If you behave and get your bath, I'll be in to read you a story afterwards," Alice promised.

Both boys went quiet at that and meekly followed Cizzy to the bathroom

An hour later when both boys were asleep Alice headed downstairs and joined her husband and mother-in-law in the living room.

"So you promised to tell me later," Augusta said.

"So I did," Frank agreed and cast a privacy spell just in case before he continued. He then went on to tell his mother what they had discovered at the Dursleys. By the time he was done Augusta was seething as Frank and Alice had been when they had discovered how badly Harry was mistreated.

"It's a good thing I wasn't there I would have blasted those sorry excuse for Muggles into oblivion laws or no laws," Augusta said vehemently.

"I know mum," said Frank. "Both Alice and I had a difficult time controlling our tempers, but we managed."

"Barely," Alice added with a grimace. "As it is Harry is severely underweight and malnourished. The Dursley locked him in a boot cupboard for Merlin sakes and also according to what the headmaster managed to pick up from Harry's uncle mind using passive Legilimency there's been a multitude of other abuses some subtle some not. Sometimes they wouldn't feed him for days if he displayed the least bit of what they considered abnormality."

"You know bursts of magic," said Frank. "And we all know that the unhappier a magical child is the more frequent incidents involving accidental magic."

"Harry also needs a whole new wardrobe. The clothes he has on apparently belonged to his cousin Dudley who is apparently much larger than him. They never bought him any new clothes or toys or anything and they expected him to do a whole list of chores that if he didn't finish then he didn't get fed."

"And sometimes his uncle would beat him for the least little mistake or accident," Frank added. "We're lucky he wasn't killed outright." The anger in Frank's voice was understandable for the other two felt the same way.

"We'll he's with us now," said Augusta. "And that's all that really matters. We'll take care of him and make sure he gains weight and show him that he is loved."

"We will," Alice promised. "Lily was one of the best friends I ever had and when she was killed—well you both know it took me months to come to terms with her death—but my point is that I promised her that if anything were to happen to her and James that I would at least stay in contact with him if he was raised by Sirius and if something happened to Sirius then that Frank and I would raise him like he was ours by blood and that is exactly what we are going to do."

"You realize of course that we can't tell him about the prophecy at least not until he's older?" said Frank.

"I know," said Alice.

"What prophecy is this?" asked Augusta.

"It goes like this, Augusta," said Alice. _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…__the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…__"_

"We were told because it could very easily have been Neville instead of Harry that was supposed to defeat You-Know-Who."

"So that lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead—" Augusta began.

"Is where the killing curse struck and bounced back onto You-Know-Who. Albus believes that the reason Harry survived where no one else ever has is because Lily loved her son so much that her sacrifice of love protected him. Love is one of the most powerful feelings we possess and carries an equally powerful magic all its own. This is just his theory mind you."

"I see," said Augusta thoughtfully.

"And mum you must promise to never tell another living soul what you know for if You-Know-Who ever found out he would try to rip the information from your mind and Albus says he only knows the first half of the prophecy and desperately wants to know the other half."

"So the son of James and Lily Potter has a destiny to fulfill when he gets older," said Augusta.

"Yes and if we're lucky he'll survive to live a relatively normal life afterwards and if not well the whole wizarding world will mourn him but the ones who knew him best will probably never recover completely if he dies just like we've never gotten over James's and Lily's deaths."

"Yes losing the ones you love does tend to leave a hole in your heart where that person should be," Augusta agreed soberly. "Just like your father has left in mine."

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen and help him all we can," said Alice. "But in the meantime Harry needs to be protected and needs to know he is loved. Albus believes that it is love that will eventually defeat You-Know-Who and that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named doesn't believe in love at all at that it is anathema to him."

"We also need to be prepared to deal with nightmares. I'll be astonished if he doesn't have any after his treatment at the Dursleys," said Frank.

All three nodded solemnly and made a pact between them. Harry would know he was loved and wanted and would never think that he wasn't cared for.

The next morning Harry awoke wondering groggily why his aunt hadn't called him by banging on his cupboard door. Also he was very comfortable more comfortable then he could remember being in a very long time. Suddenly Harry heard a sound beside him that sounded almost like someone breathing. Suddenly his memories of the day before came flooding back and Harry opened his eyes to see a brown haired boy asleep beside him. "Nev?" Harry whispered wonderingly as if he couldn't quite believe his friend was real. Harry watched his friend sleep for a few minutes each breath in and out seeming like a miracle because to him it meant that his Auntie Alice and Unca Frank really had rescued him from his much hated relatives.

Harry lay there for a moment and savored the feeling safety and then slowly rose realizing he desperately needed to pee for his bladder was extremely full. Harry got up quietly and went searching for a bathroom. The room he was in was very big and elegant with several doors on either side of the main room. Harry just hoped one of them led to a bathroom because he would hate to embarrass himself by peeing in his panties. Harry started opening doors and finally found a fully functioning bathroom behind the second door he opened.

Harry went to the bathroom and sighed in relief when his bladder no longer felt like it was about to burst. Harry then crawled back into bed, snuggled back under the covers and within minutes he was fast asleep again.

A couple of hours later a house-elf appeared in the boys' room with a quiet pop. "Master Neville, Master Harry, it is time for you to get up. Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs."

The two boys groaned and opened their eyes blearily. "'hank you, Colby," said Neville.

"You're welcome, Master Neville. Also I am here to help you both get dressed. Some of Master Neville's clothes have been altered to fit you Master Harry until Mistress Alice can take you to Diagon Alley later today.

Both boys got up reluctantly and allowed Colby to help them dress and then headed downstairs to join Frank and Alice for breakfast.

Later that same afternoon Alice escorted the two boys to Diagon Alley while Frank went to work. Both her and Frank were Aurors but Alice had decided to take the next couple of weeks off to get Harry situated and a little more comfortable living with them.

All three headed immediately for Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Luckily for Alice they also did pants and shirts and other clothing necessities that were worn under the robes for Alice didn't know the first thing about shopping in Muggle London.

They entered Madam Malkin's and Alice started looking at the pre-made children's robes section.

"Do you need any assistance, Mrs. Longbottom?" asked Madam Malkin as she came out of the back room.

"Yes I need some new robes for my nephew Harry here," said Alice. Before they had left Longbottom Manor Alice had cast a light glamor over Harry so that he wouldn't be so easily recognized as the Boy Who Lived. She didn't think Harry was equipped to handle people coming up to him for what appeared no reason and thanking him for his defeat of You-Know-Who at least not while he was still so young.

"Harry as in Harry—" Madam Malkin began before Alice gently put a finger to her lips for silence.

"As far as you know he is just my nephew Harry who has been living with some relatives of his that didn't treat him very well. We don't want his fame to go to his head."

Madam Malkin nodded in understanding and began measuring Harry after he had taken off his clothes. "You do realize he's severely underweight and malnourished?"

"I know, as I said his Muggle relatives didn't treat him very well and they only had him for six months. He just came to us yesterday."

"I see," said Madam Malkin in sympathy. Harry stood patiently as the lady measured him for new clothes and felt excited for these were the first new clothes he could remember having. "What a good boy you are," Madam Malkin told Harry approvingly as she finished her measurements.

"Mommy, can we go get ice cream?" asked Neville suddenly his face hopeful.

"Of course we can sweetie," Alice told her son. "But after we finish shopping, okay?"

Neville nodded and looked if not exactly happy to wait then resigned to it.

"Good boy you have," said Madam Malkin. "Most children his age would be screaming their little heads off if they didn't get what they wanted right then."

"Yes Neville is a very even tempered boy, at least so far he is. He very rarely gets angry. He and Harry were best friends and well you know—"

Madam Malkin nodded understanding at what Alice couldn't say. Alice had stopped herself from saying that Neville and Harry had been best friends before the Potters had been killed.

"How many robes do you want and in what colors?"

"It's not just robes he needs underthings pants and shirts to," said Alice.

"It will take me a few days to do all that," Madam Malkin warned.

"That's fine," said Alice.

"I can do a robe, a pair of pants and a shirt for you in a couple of hours," said Madam Malkin. "The rest will take a couple of days."

"That's fine," said Alice with a smile. After that Alice picked out some colors that would look good on Harry and then paid extra for expansion charms that would allow the clothes and robes to expand as Harry gained weight and height. Of course the charms would only allow the cloth to expand so much and eventually new clothes would have to be bought but probably not for at least a few years.

The three ended the day with a stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and while Neville and Harry shared a triple fudge ripple Alice ate her chocolate sundae that was covered in chopped nuts and had a cherry on top.

She observed the boys silently for a few minutes and watched as they attacked their shared sundae with energy and enthusiastic. It was a pleasure to watch Harry acting like a normal little boy although she had had to admit that Harry was better behaved then most children his age. Even Neville had his moments of driving her crazy but then all children did that to their parents occasionally so she didn't hold it against him after all both boys were only two.

After the sundaes were gone Alice took both boys hands and headed towards the entrance to Diagon Alley so they could use the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron to return home.

As soon as they stepped out of the Floo Alice put both boys down for a nap and it was because of their tiredness that neither boy protested and just went right to sleep.

Alice tucked them in then kissed them both on the foreheads before heading downstairs again.

Harry and Neville age 3

"Frank," said Alice. "I think we need to get Harry glasses. I've noticed him squinting more than once as he and Neville go over their letters."

Frank nodded for he had observed the same thing. "I've noticed that to," Frank admitted. "Apparently his eyesight is good enough so he isn't pumping into walls and besides James wore glasses so it would stand to reason that Harry would inherit James's lousy eyesight since he looks so much like him. Why don't you take him to the optometrist tomorrow?"

"Okay," Alice agreed kissing her husband's cheek.

"Come along Harry, Neville," said Alice taking both boys hands as she headed towards the optometrist's shop that was located. "Now when we enter this shop you boys are not to touch anything is that understood? If you break something I'll have to pay for it."

The boys nodded and Alice entered a small shop simply labeled optometrist

The three entered the shop and they were immediately greeted. "Good morning what can I do for you today?"

"My nephew needs glasses," said Alice as she gently pushed Harry forward. "He's been squinting while doing his letters."

"Does anybody in his family wear glasses?"

"His father did, but he's dead now."

"I see," said the optometrist softly using a device to examine Harry eyes. "Yes he does need glasses. I can have a pair ready in an hour if you'll just pick out the frames."

Alice looked around the shop for a few minutes until she came across a pair of simple black frames that were very similar to the ones James had worn except smaller of course.

"Nice choice," said the optometrist. "I'll even put an unbreakable charm as well as a charm to where they'll get bigger as he grows and that way you won't need to get a new pair unless his eyesight changes."

"Thank you very much. We'll be back in an hour then. Come on boys what about a visit to Fortescue's?"

"Yeah!" both boys cheered then chanted, "Ice cream! Ice cream!"

The optometrist watched them go in bemusement before he got back to work.

Harry and Neville age 7

Harry and Neville both woke up early the day of June 30 for it was Neville's birthday and Alice and Frank were going to throw a big party not only for their son but for their nephew too since Harry's birthday was the very next day. There was no point of having two parties when the boys' birthdays were only a little over twelve hours apart. Neither boy really minded for it was almost like they were brothers by blood they were so close. They liked a lot of the same activities and the only way they differed was that Neville had a real gift with plants that Harry lacked but Harry on the other hand was better on a broom then a lot of professional players while Neville was adequate at best.

Both boys rushed downstairs from their separate rooms after getting dressed and hurried into breakfast

"Morning Neville, Morning Harry, happy birthday to you both," said Frank, Alice and Augusta who had arrived just in time for breakfast.

"Morning mum, dad, Gran," said Neville sitting down at his place at the breakfast table.

"Morning Aunt Alice, Uncle Frank, Gran," said Harry. Augusta Longbottom had insisted that Harry call her Gran just like Neville did and Harry had been only too happy to agree for all three adult Longbottoms treated him no differently than they treated their own son making Harry truly feel that he was a member of their family.

"You two looking forward to your party this afternoon?" asked Frank with a grin.

"Yes," both boys said enthusiastically.

The adults chuckled at the boys' enthusiasm and all five started to eat breakfast.

After breakfast was over both boys asked if they could leave the table and when they were given permission both boys rushed off and disappeared upstairs.

"You've both done an excellent job of raising them," Augusta complimented them.

"You had a lot to do with it," said Frank. "I mean who stayed with them on those nights we both had to work late or were gone overnight?"

"They're both sweet boys; I was glad to do it," said Augusta. "And besides they're family. Harry is as much family as Neville and it doesn't matter a wit that Harry wasn't born a Longbottom."

"And in a few years they'll both be off to Hogwarts," said Frank. "The house sure will be empty with them gone."

"That's not for another four years though," said Alice.

"We'll we can always go and visit them and I'm sure we'll be getting owls from the staff when the boys get into trouble," said Augusta. "After all Harry is a lot like his father and not just in looks and he'll more than likely drag Neville into whatever trouble he gets into."

"We won't even have to pay for his education not that we wouldn't if we had to but Lily as well as Albus told me that the Potters left a vault at Gringotts in Harry's name—a kind of trust fund if you will. It was meant to be used by anyone who raised him, but we've never seen a need to take what is rightfully Harry's so it has just sat in the vault gathering interest. As for the Potter estate he won't be able to get into that vault until he comes at age at 17. Albus gave us the key for the Harry's vault a few years ago."

Augusta nodded. "That makes sense. I didn't know the Potters well, but I knew them well enough to know that they would have left their children provided for if anything were to happen to them.

"Lily told me once that it was better to be safe than sorry especially with the times being so dangerous," said Alice soberly remembering. "She told me that the same day she told me about the trust fund. It was the last conversation we ever had for the Potters were killed not long after that."

"James told me the same thing when we had lunch together one day right before they were murdered. He also made me promise to do everything in my power to get Harry and raise him if anything happened to Sirius. I think James understood that Sirius was impulsive and often did things he regretted later." Frank paused as if deep in thought for a moment. "Come to think of it James was unusually serious and sober the day we had that conversation. It was almost as if he somehow knew he and Lily didn't have much time left."

Both Alice and Augusta contemplated Frank's words. Alice especially knew that James was hardly ever serious if he could help it and that he had been was disturbing.

"You don't believe Sirius Black betrayed the Potters do you?" asked Augusta suddenly after they had all been silent for sever minutes

"Mum, I'll be honest. At the time of the Potters murder I was as shocked as a few other people when Sirius was accused of Lily's and James's murder. It's true that Sirius could often be impulsive and that he loved to play pranks especially on the Slytherins but then so did James. However once the initial shock had worn off and I had thought about all of Sirius actions over the last few years before our friends were murdered something always struck me as fishy. Not about Sirius actions but about Peter's. Alice and I both believe—although we've never been able to prove it—that it wasn't Sirius that betrayed the Potters, but Peter Pettigrew. Peter was more than a tagalong with the other three Marauders than anything else and also very weak willed. We've always believed that Sirius who was to be Secret-Keeper for James and Lily, but what if he managed to convince James to switch to Peter? We just don't know, not for sure anyway. All we have is our instincts and suspicions. You have to understand the relationship between the three main Marauders and know how close, they were. James, Sirius and Remus were like brothers while Peter was kind of just there and slightly outside the tightknit group. Also the close relationship between James and Sirius was fairly well known and if I were Sirius that would be the main argument I would more than likely use to convince the Potters to switch Secret-Keepers."

"This is just our theory we have very little proof even though we've been working on finding evidence to Sirius innocence ever since he was sentenced without a trial."

"So they might have thrown an innocent man into Azkaban," said Augusta with a snort. "That doesn't surprise me a bit Fudge always was a power hungry idiot."

"If we ever do find evidence to get him released I'm wondering if he'll be entirely sane. I mean Azkaban is guarded by Dementors and we all know what effects they have on people."

"We'll just have to see and there's no point in discussing it until or unless we can find evidence to prove his innocence. Until that time let's not worry about and especially not today on the boys' birthdays."

The other two nodded and talk turned to the boys' birthday party later in the afternoon.

At 2:00 o'clock in the afternoon all the birthday guests began arriving. First to come through the Floo was Fred Weasley then his twin brother George, then Ron and Ginny and finally Mrs. Weasley. Frank and Alice knew Arthur and Molly Weasley through the Order of the Phoenix and so it was only natural that the Weasley brood became friends to Neville and Harry. Fred and George were a couple of years older and a couple of pranksters to boot but they were still good friends. As for Ron he was the youngest boy and Neville's and Harry's age and all three were best friends and often played together. Ron had been shocked to meet the famous Harry Potter for the first time but after the initial shock had worn off and he discovered that Harry was just a normal bloke they had been the best of friends. As for Ginny she had been a bit shy around Harry for awhile but had eventually opened up and become a good friend as well.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall had also been invited along with Neville's great Uncle and Aunt Algie and Enid Longbottom. Neither Neville's uncle or aunt had ever been married. Alice and Frank had also invited Remus Lupin the last remaining Marauder that wasn't either dead or in prison.

"Uncle Moony," Harry shouted in glee as soon as he saw that tall man with light brown hair going gray. Harry ran forward and hugged him around the waist as if there was no tomorrow. Remus smiled as he hugged Harry back his face seeming to lose at least ten years.

"I'm happy to see you too Harry. Now who is it that turns eight as of tomorrow? Hmm I wonder who that could be?" asked Remus teasingly

"Uncle Moony," Harry pouted.

Remus grinned now and hugged Harry again. "You remind me so much of James when you do that," said Remus. Remus had been a constant part of Harry's and Neville's lives ever since Harry had come to live with the Longbottoms. Frank and Alice who were very aware that it was important for Harry to know people who had known his parents and who could tell him stories about them had invited Remus over one day after Harry had been living with them a few months and had become more secure in the knowledge that he was loved and cared for. Harry had vaguely recognized Remus right off the bat even though it had been almost a year since he had seen him last. When introduced as Remus Lupin, Harry had immediately shouted "Unca Mooy?" to the astonishment of all the adults present. Ever since that first meeting Remus had visited often and would tell Harry and Neville stories about the Marauders and his school days.

Pretty soon all the guests had arrived and both boys had a blast playing the games that had been set up for them and then eating cake and opening presents.

Hours later after the last piece of cake was eaten and most of the guests had left Remus paused for a moment and said, "Frank, Alice I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Harry. James was like my brother and Harry is like an honorary nephew and also thank you for allowing me to be part of his life again it means a lot to me and it would to James and Lily too."

"James and Lily meant a lot to us to, Remus," said Alice giving her old friend a hug. "You will always be welcome here."

"I know," said Remus with a sad smile. "Thanks." Finally Remus disappeared through the Floo.

A couple of months' later Alice wasn't feeling well and Frank insisted she go see a healer at St. Mungo's just to make sure it was nothing serious. When Alice arrived home she was practically floating on air. "So what did the healer say?" asked Frank anxiously When Alice Apparated into their bedroom. "It isn't anything serious is it?"

"Nothing that won't be solved in about seven months," said Alice mysteriously.

"Seven months?" Frank asked in bewilderment. Finally his face lit up as he worked out what Alice was trying to tell him. "Are you telling me you're pregnant?"

"Yes," said Alice with a grin that made her whole face glow.

"This is fantastic," said Frank picking Alice up and swinging her around in sheer happiness. "We've both been wanting another child."

"Several more," Alice corrected with a smile. "We'll have to be careful how we tell the boys though, especially, Harry. We must make sure he knows that this changes nothing and that he is still a part of our family. He is still a little insecure about his place in our lives."

"And with good reason," said Frank. "First his parents are killed before he even really has a chance to know them, then he is placed with Lily's Muggle relatives who hate anything to do with magic which means they hate Harry on sight and so mistreat him from the first day he is in their care. He has a right to be a little insecure, but don't worry we'll make sure he understands that he is still loved."

A few days later Frank and Alice sat the boys down on the couch between the two of them. "Boys we have something to tell you," Alice began. "In about seven months you two are going to have little brother or sister to play with."

Neville looked excited at this news and hugged his mother and then his father. "This is great. I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, congratulations," said Harry not very enthusiastically. In fact he looked downright dejected. Another child he figured meant that he would probably be thrown out onto the street. Who needed him around—someone who wasn't even related to them by blood—when they were about to have another mouth to feed?

"Harry," said Alice softly. "We love you just as much as we love Neville and just as much as this child growing in my belly."

"We couldn't love you anymore if you were our own flesh and blood," Frank added, giving Harry a one armed hug.

"We loved you from the moment you were born and we both were there the whole time your mother was in labor."

"We were two of the first to hold you—well after your father, Sirius and Remus of course," said Frank. "You and Neville were friends from the first and no matter how many children we have you will always have a special place in our hearts and in our family."

Harry nodded seeming relieved that he wasn't going to be thrown out of the only family he had ever known. "I love you," said Harry throwing his arms around Frank.

"We love you too," Frank assured hugging Harry back and kissing the top of the messy black hair.

The whole family just sat there for a few minutes glad that their family was whole and that they were together.

Six and a half months later Alice went into labor and Augusta who was staying at her son's home to look after Alice in the last month of pregnancy while her son went to work rushed Alice as well as Neville and Harry through the Floo to St. Mungo's. With times being what they were there was no way Augusta was going to leave the two boys with the house-elves. After all there were plenty of Death Eaters still out there and why take chances of leaving the boys' home alone when the house could be attacked while all the adults were gone?

Once they were all safely at the hospital and Alice was in a room with the boys Augusta left just long enough to try to contact her son through the Floo after ordering the boys to stay put.

Frank arrived soon after Augusta had Floo called him and just three hours later little Ewan Algie Longbottom was born and both his parents cooed over him in wonder.

After Little Ewan was fed for the first time Neville and Harry along with Augusta were allowed into the room to admire their new baby brother. "Neville, Harry, mum meet Ewan Algie Longbottom."

"Oh isn't he just adorable," Augusta cooed taking her grandson out of Frank's arms. "Look boys you have a new little brother. Harry and Neville came closer to where Augusta was standing holding Ewan in her arms so that they could see better, "Look he has blond hair like Uncle Frank," said Harry.

"And brown eyes like mum," Neville added in wonder as little Ewan opened his eyes and yawned waving his little fists in the air.

"He's so tiny," Harry said in wonder.

"He's not that small, he weighs over eight pounds," said Alice. "That's a pretty good sized baby especially considering he's at least a couple of weeks premature."

"Come along boys let's leave Frank and Alice alone. Alice after all needs her sleep after bringing your little brother into the world."

"Why don't you head back home?" Frank suggested. "Alice is more than likely going to have to stay here overnight, but I'll be home in time to tuck you boys in for the night."

"Come along boys," said Augusta her vulture hat nearly scraping top of the doorway as she exited the room the two boys following trying not to giggle at their Gran's back.

Harry and Neville age 10

"Harry, Neville would you come here for a minute," asked Frank from where he and Alice were sitting on the couch of the living room.

"Yes, Uncle Frank?" asked Harry as he and Neville came to sit between the two adults.

Before he spoke again Frank cast a privacy spell. "Boys we have something important to tell you, but before we do both of you must promise to never reveal the contents of or conversation," Frank began.

"Well not unless you are absolutely positive you trust them with your lives anyway," Alice added. "Both Frank and I believe you are responsible and mature enough to handle this information. Don't prove us wrong."

Both boys looked at each other then nodded.

"Very well," said Frank who was then silent for a few moments as if gathering his thoughts. "It all starts before either of you were born. Albus Dumbledore went to interview an applicant for the Divination position. You do know that's trying to read the future and the like right?"

Both boys nodded so Frank continued, "Well Albus was just to turn the applicant down for he didn't believe in Divination, but as he was going to do this the applicant, Sybill Trelawney, actually gave off a true prophecy. We won't tell you the contents at least not until you're older but let's just say it could have involved either of you. It was just sheer bad luck that it was you Harry. It's one of the reasons people stare at you whenever you go to Diagon Alley and also the reason you have that scar on your forehead."

"Harry and you to Neville cannot go to Hogwarts and not know that you Harry are famous—famous for something that happened when you were a baby and your parents were killed."

"So what happened?" asked both boys seriously.

Alice and Frank looked at each other then went on to explain about how Harry was the only wizard to ever live through a killing curse and how that curse had bounced off Harry and had struck Voldemort down instead.

"And that is the reason you are famous for the defeat of Lord Voldemort," said Alice shuddering when she said the name. "However Albus doesn't believe that You-Know-Who is truly dead and believes the eventually he will find a way to come back to life. Also in a way Voldemort chose you Harry when he could have very easily chosen Neville instead since your birthdays are only a day apart."

"We just want you to be aware that when you do go to Hogwarts next year that all the children grew up knowing the name of Harry Potter and so you both will more than likely encounter people staring at and whispering about you behind your back. We're telling you about this now so that both of you have time to get used to the idea. You must prepare yourselves to ignore them for all of them have been told by their parents about you and once they get to know you a little better most of them will stop and the ones that don't aren't worth worrying about."

"You're telling me I'm famous for something I had no control over and don't even really remember since I was just a baby at the time?" asked Harry in astonishment.

"I'm afraid so, Harry," said Frank with obvious sympathy. "The defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a turning point for the war and was also a very important event for our kind. You must understand that a lot of old pureblood families were wiped out because they refused to join You-Know-Who's cause, the Prewetts, the Bones and your parents Harry, among them. Of course it just wasn't the purebloods You-Know-Who and his followers were killing but half-bloods and Muggle-born to. The Death Eaters hated anybody who wasn't a pureblood and unfortunately a lot of the old families agreed with his ideals and joined him in his quest to rid of the world of everyone who wasn't fit into their narrow-minded view."

"The Death Eaters also killed Muggles by the hundreds. Whole families were wiped out…" And so Frank and Alice went on to explain all about the first war and why Harry was famous but then concluded by saying, "When you go to Hogwarts next year you must look out for and protect each other."

"From what?" Neville asked.

"There will be wizards and witches who believe in the Death Eaters' ideals and those people may or may not be actual Death Eaters themselves but in any case those people could try to cause Harry harm because of him being the boy who lived and you as well once it is known that you are god brothers."

"I see," said Neville and Harry at the same time both looking thoughtful.

Alice and Frank looked at each other and finally Alice said, "I think we've given you two enough to absorb for one day. Just remember what we told you especially once you start at Hogwarts next year for their will be children of Death Eaters there."

"Yes, Aunt Alice, Uncle Frank," Harry responded solemnly both boys' looking extremely serious for once.

"Now scat," Alice told them ruffling the hair of both boys in affectionate.

"Yes ma'am," Neville and Harry chanted running out of the room together.

Harry and Neville age 11

"Have they come yet?" Harry and Neville both asked excitedly.

"Have what come?" Frank asked teasingly holding his two and a half year old son on his lap.

"Frank," Alice warned trying to hide a smile. "Here you go boys; they arrived while you were getting dressed." Alice handed over two Hogwarts letter one to Harry and the other to Neville.

"Oh boy," both boys exclaimed tearing into the envelopes with glee. Neville read his silently hardly able to contain his excitement.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Longbottom

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Neville turned to the second page where all his books and equipment were listed and read down the list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spell (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Neville finally looked up his face splitting into a happy grin. Both he and Harry had been looking forward to starting at Hogwarts for months. "Yippee, we're both going to Hogwarts!"

"Yay!" both boys exclaimed hopping up and down in excitement.

"Well they're certainly excited," said Frank with a chuckle.

"And you weren't when you got your Hogwarts letter?" Alice teased him. "I know I was. It was a chance to leave home and be away from my family for the very first time."

"Yes, I was excited," Frank admitted. "Being away from home and out of my parents influence, making new friends and getting my first wand were some of the best experiences of my life."

"Mine to," agreed Alice giving her husband a kiss.

"Now, boys, calm down and come and eat your breakfasts," Alice chided them gently but with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," said Neville, plopping down in his usual chair with a tired but happy grin.

"'ogwarts?" asked Ewan clapping his little hands happily.

"Yes, Ewan, Hogwarts," said Harry picking up his little god brother off Frank's lap and hugging him and kissing his baby soft cheek.

"Arry, Nev, leaving?" asked Ewan his happy expression changing to one of sadness.

"Hey we'll be back for the holidays and the summer to," Neville assured his little brother. "And we'll make sure to write you plenty of letters while we're away. Isn't that right, Harry?"

"Of course," Harry agreed. "As soon as we get there we'll write and tell you all about the sorting and what houses we're in."

"You'll probably be in Gryffindor, Harry," said Alice. "That's where most of your family has been and as for Neville most of our family's been in Hufflepuff although there are a few who were in Gryffindor to, including Frank. Of course no one knows for sure where they'll end up but certain characteristics run in families. The Diggorys for example have almost all been in Hufflepuff and the Weasleys have all been Gryffindor."

"Just so long as it's not Slytherin, I'll be happy," said Harry.

"Don't worry, Slytherin's mostly purebloods although there have been one or two exceptions," Frank assured them.

Harry nodded but privately thought with his luck he would end up there anyway.

"Harry, can I have a word with you?" asked Frank as he entered the play room that was shared by all three children. In this room there was a shelf along one wall filled with books both magical and Muggle. Lily had introduced several Muggle authors to Alice in their years at Hogwarts and Alice had enjoyed them so much that she had continued the tradition with her own children. Both boys enjoyed reading every once in awhile, especially on rainy days when they couldn't go outside. Also against another wall was a set of low shelves that had all sorts of magical games like Exploding Snap, Gobstones and Wizard's Chess. Ron Weasley was particularly good at this game and could beat both boys nine times out of ten

"Of course Uncle Frank," said Harry. "I'll be right back Nev, Ewan."

"Here, Ewan," said Neville in an attempt to distract his 2 and a half year old brother who looked as if he was going to throw a temper tantrum. "Why don't I continue where Harry left off in the story?"

With Ewan successfully distracted Harry and Frank left the room in companionable silence. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Uncle Frank?" asked Harry as soon as they had reached Frank's study and had shut the door.

"Harry, Alice and think you are old enough to know that your parents left you a great deal of money in Gringotts. The Potters are one of the oldest, richest pureblood families in the wizarding world and your parents provided a trust fund to make sure you had enough money for school expenses and also to help pay for whoever raised you. That vault has remained untouched all this time."

"You've never used any of it for food or toys or clothes for me?" asked Harry.

Frank shook his head. "No, we felt that the money was yours and also the Longbottoms are also an old pureblood family with plenty of money of our own. We might not be as rich as the Potters but we have enough money to last us for a good long time even if both Alice and I didn't work. Besides we didn't take you in just so we could get control of your money. We did it because your parents were good friends of Alice's and mine and because we love you as much as we love Neville and Ewan."

Harry nodded too choked up to speak for a moment. He had known of course that the Longbottoms cared about him but this just proved that they loved him as much as if he was theirs by blood. He thought again how lucky he was.

"How much money are we talking about?" Harry asked finally.

"I'm not sure of the exact amount although as your guardian I would have had the right to know and of course use the money for your care, but at least several million. Not only is there your trust fund vault which has been gaining interest all this time but there is also the old Potter vault even though you can't use any of that one until you turn 17. Also there is a much smaller vault in your parents' names which is all the money they acclimated from their jobs at the Ministry of Magic. Your father was an Auror like me and your mother worked in the Department of Mystery."

Harry knew this of course for over the years Remus, Alice and Frank had all told him stories about his parents, but instead of saying so he simply nodded and besides his mind was still reeling with the information that there was at least several million Galleons and possible more that would be his once he reached his maturity.

"I know this is a lot to take in," said Frank. "But we wanted you to know before you went off to Hogwarts."

"Are you going to use the money in the trust fund vault for my school fees?" asked Harry.

"Well the thing is; we have to. Your parents left a clause in their will that the money from your trust vault must be used for school fees, including books uniform, wand and anything else that is needed for Hogwarts. We were going to just use our money but when we tried to the goblins reminded us of that clause. The money for your school fees has already been withdrawn from your vault for this year and will continue to be deducted at the beginning of every school year until you graduate at the end of your seventh year."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"However, when we go to Diagon Alley sometime in the next couple of weeks you must visit your vault to get money for incidental expenses, books, wand, robes, spending money for the school year that kind of thing. We would have provided you with spending money of course but that is another clause in your parents will that all spending money for school must come out of your trust fund vault just so long as you don't spend more than a certain amount a year."

"Why would my parents insist I use my trust vault for spending money? I would think that would be saved for school fees and stuff related to it."

"I have a feeling that that particular clause is more your mother's doing then your father's. Your mother came from a solid middle class Muggle family and she knew how expensive boarding schools could be. If I know Lily and how she thought she probably figured why should the person or persons raising you have to give you spending money when you had all those Galleons just sitting in your trust vault gathering interest? You already have enough money to last you and your descendants the next several hundred years at least anyway. Your mother was if anything inherently practical."

"I see," said Harry thoughtfully. He had known of his mother's practical nature through the stories he had been told about her but Frank's explanation about his parents will brought that fact home to him more than the stories ever had.

"I know you've had a lot to take in lately but both Alice and I believe you can handle it and with you going to Hogwarts in the next month it was time for you to know anyway."

"Thank you for telling me Uncle Frank," said Harry solemnly. "I've always known that my parents loved me enough to die for me at least in my head, but then leaving me all their money makes my heart believe it to."

"You are the last living Potter," said Frank also solemnly. "Your grandfather Charlton died just days after you were born and your grandmother while James was still in school. Now with James dead you are the only one who can carry on the Potter family name by someday getting married and having a family of your own."

"If any of us live that long," said Harry, well aware that his aunt and uncle and Dumbledore to didn't really believe that Voldemort was dead.

"All we can do is hope and try to live one day at a time," said Frank with a sad smile thinking both Harry and Neville were growing up to fast thanks in large part to this state of war the whole of the wizarding world was living in and also because of Harry's destiny. "Why don't you go rejoin Neville and Ewan? I do believe you were in the middle of reading Ewan a story."

"I was although I'm sure Neville has finished it by now," said Harry with a smile turning and leaving Frank's study closing the door behind him.

Three weeks later Frank and Alice took the two boys' to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies leaving Ewan behind in the care of Frank's mother.

"Do you have your book lists boys?" asked Alice.

"I have mine," said Harry. "We only need one since we're in the same year."

"Very well," said Alice. They then used the Floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron which was right in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley.

The boys had been to Diagon Alley plenty of times before but that didn't stop them from staring around in fascination as going there took on a whole new meaning because they were about to start their first year at Hogwarts.

"To Gringotts first and then to get your robes?" suggested Alice.

Everybody seemed to agree so all four of them headed to Gringotts and entered the first set of door that looked like they were made out of solid bronze. After they passed through the first set of doors there was a second set that looked as if they were made of silver and engraved in the silver was a warning which said:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry shivered slightly as he read the words engraved on the doors for he remembered his uncle talking about it once. Of course he had been supposed to be upstairs but he had snuck downstairs for a snack and heard his uncle talking about it with Dumbledore and who Harry had found out later was Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. If he remembered the conversation they had been talking about Gringotts and how anybody would be mad to try to rob the goblins and take something from their bank that didn't belong to them for the goblin had ways to find you and get their revenge even if you managed to escape their security measures which no one had ever accomplished.

Frank Longbottom approached the front desk.

"Can I help you sir?" asked one of the Goblins

"Yes, I need to be taken to my vault," said Frank handing over his key. "Oh and my nephew Harry needs to be taken to his vault as well," he added handing over another key.

The goblin examined the keys then nodded, "Everything seems to be in order. Griphook will take you to both vaults." The goblin gestured and a young goblin with a pointed beard and a clever face stepped forward.

"This way," Griphook said politely.

"Alice why don't you and Neville stay here?" suggested Frank. "We'll be right back."

Alice nodded and said, "We'll meet you over at Madam Malkin's."

Frank nodded and then he and Harry followed Griphook to one of the carts that would take them to their vaults.

A few minutes later after a fast ride on the cart with Harry exclaiming in glee all the way they arrived at Harry's vault. Griphook inserted Harry's key and the door opened. Harry peered inside and gasped in awe for piled on the floor were piles gold Galleons, mounds of silver Sickles and heaps of little bronze Knuts. Harry had known at least intellectually that several million Galleons was a lot of money but to actually see evidence of it was something totally different.

"First time visiting your vault, Mr. Potter?" chuckled Griphook.

Both Frank and Harry looked surprised that the goblin knew Harry's identity.

"Of course we know who you and we also know that you've been living with the Longbottoms. Of course we don't tell anybody what we know. It would be bad for business."

"Then yes it's my first time visiting my vault," said Harry. "There's really been no need until now. I didn't even know it existed until a couple of weeks ago."

"And we wouldn't be coming to his vault now if not for the fact that his parents made it a condition in their will that all of Harry's Hogwarts fees and anything school related be drawn from his trust vault. Alice and I would have more than happy to pay for it."

Griphook nodded sagely for it was obvious to the goblin that Frank Longbottom loved his honorary nephew like he was his own son even though they weren't blood related. That kind of attitude was rare especially among the purebloods and it said a lot about what kind of man Frank Longbottom was.

Harry quickly filled a bag with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts then closed the door to his vault. They got back in the cart and headed for the Longbottom vault which was even deeper underground.

They emerged from Gringotts a few minutes later and headed to Madam Malkin's to meet up with Alice and Neville.

"Ah there you are," said Alice sounding slightly relieved. "Madam Malkin's just about done with Neville." Just as Alice finished speaking Neville emerged from the back room dressed in his black school robe. "You look good, Neville," said Alice.

"Thank you mum," said Neville blushing slightly at the compliment.

Just then Madam Malkin emerged from the back room. "Hogwarts, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry politely.

"Right this way, dear," said Madam Malkin leading him towards the back room.

"We'll wait out here for you, okay," said Alice.

"Okay, Aunt Alice," said Harry following Madam Malkin.

Half an hour later Harry emerged his robes already packaged and paid for. "Ready to go?" asked Harry.

The others nodded.

"So where to next?" asked Neville.

"Flourish and Blotts?" suggested Frank.

The others agreed and so they all headed towards the Flourish and Blotts book shop.

The three entered Flourish and Blotts and looked around for a moment before one of the employees approached them. "Hogwarts?" asked the red haired clerk.

"Yes, sir," said Neville as Harry handed over the book list.

"Two sets of everything please," Harry added.

The clerk nodded and while he was gathering the two boys school books Neville and Harry looked over the shelves seeing if there was anything else they wanted for extra reading. "How about this Neville," said Harry pulling a thick book off the shelf and showed it to him.

Neville read the title: "Hogwarts: A History. Why this one Harry? I mean you grew up in the wizarding world."

"True," said Harry. "But do we know everything about Hogwarts and its history?"

"No, I suppose not," said Neville.

"I'll tell you what I'll buy this book and several others with my money and then you can borrow them when I'm done."

"Okay," said Neville. "I take it there was quite a lot of money in your vault?"

"You have no idea," said Harry. "I'll tell you all about it later."

Neville nodded for Harry was right this was not the place to discuss it where anybody could overhear them.

"About ready to go boys?" asked Frank coming to where the two boys were still looking over the bookshelves.

"Yes, dad, Uncle Frank," Neville and Harry answered at the same time.

"Some extra reading I see," said Frank looking over the titles.

"Sure, why not," said Harry. "You don't have any of these titles in the library at home and learning new things is good for you."

"Neither one of us knows everything there is to know about the magical world even though we grew up in it," said Neville.

"We thought it might be prudent to do a little reading and bone up on our facts so that people like the Malfoys can't try to put something over on us." Even though neither boy had ever met the Malfoys' son Draco they had been told to be weary for Draco was their age and would be attending Hogwarts at the same time as them and by all reports took after his father. They had also been told that they were big supporters of You-Know-Who and were only one family in many who had claimed to be under the Imperius curse when Voldemort was defeated ten years ago.

Frank nodded, "That's probably very smart boys. We'll if you're done why don't we pay for your purchases and then get some lunch before going to Ollivander's?"

"Okay," said both boys getting excited at the thought of getting their first wands and started carrying the extra books to the checkout counter between them.

All three headed up to the counter and Harry added all the extra books to his stack. "I'll pay for mine," Harry told the clerk.

The man nodded well aware who Harry was but after Frank and Alice had glared at him he had thought it better not to mention that fact.

A few hours later Harry and Neville entered Ollivander's which was the only place for wands. "Ah yes," said Ollivander coming out of the back of his shop as the bell over his door tinkled. "I was expecting you to come in any day now," said Ollivander. "Harry Potter," It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry and Harry suddenly wished he would blink for those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it—it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could actually see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where . . ." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen-and-a-half-inches, yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do. . . ." He shook his head and then to Harry relief seemed to come out of his trance and noticed the Longbottoms standing there staring at him and that Harry looked extremely uncomfortable. Ollivander pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket then asked. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er—well, I'm right handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it," Ollivander measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail and heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same and of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"I know that sir," answered Harry as he suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing its own for Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"Of course you do," said Ollivander turning back with a stack of boxes in his arms. "That will do," he added to the tape measure which crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter, try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches which; makes it nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry did as he was asked knowing that he would know the minute he found the correct wand. Ollivander immediately snatched it from his hand and handed him another one "Maple, and phoenix feather, seven inches. Quite whippy." Harry barely had a chance to hold it before Ollivander was snatching it out of his hand and handing him another and then another. "Tricky customer, eh?" said Ollivander seeming pleased rather than annoyed. "Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere—I wonder, now—yes, why not—unusual combination—holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand and immediately felt a warmth in his fingers. He raised it above his head and brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. The Longbottoms clapped and cheered and Ollivander cried, "Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back in its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry but what's curious?" asked Harry.

Ollivander fixed Harry with a pale stare the said, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter, every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother—why its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed and Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice looked worried while Neville also looked worried but not as much as his parents.

"Yes, curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you Mr. Potter…After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things—terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered and wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand and then it was Neville's turn.

Five wands later Neville found his not being as hard to match as Harry. Neville's wand had a unicorn tail hair and was made of willow.

"Come along boys," said Alice. "Why don't we go get some ice cream before we head home?"

Both boys nodded although Harry still looked unusually subdued.

"You okay, Harry?" asked Alice immediately noticing that Harry didn't seem quite himself.

"I'm fine Aunt Alice," said Harry although he still didn't quite seem like himself.

"I'm sorry if Ollivander scared you sweetie. We should have warned you that he could be a little—intense."

"Intense is that what you call it?" asked Frank, his expression unusually serious and sober and he kept shooting his nephew worried looks. "Ollivander should know better, scaring a child like that."

"I wasn't scared," Harry protested. "Okay maybe I was at first," he corrected himself when both older Longbottoms shot him disbelieving looks tinged with sympathy. "But after the first few minutes I wasn't really scared just kind of shocked. I mean who expected him to just start on me like that and tell me all about how he sold the wand that gave my scar and all that other crap."

Frank nodded in understanding.

"Harry, language," Alice warned.

"Sorry," said Harry. "Anyway Mr. Ollivander has given me a lot to think about that's all."

"We understand, Harry," said Frank clapping his nephew on the back. "Now about that ice cream—"

Both boys ran ahead to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and both Frank and Alice were so relieved to see Harry acting normally that they didn't try to stop the boys from racing ahead.

Just over a week later Frank and Alice helped Neville and Harry went through the barrier to platform 9¾

The boys had said goodbye to the rest of their family already and so it was just the four of them.

"Now you boys; be good," said Alice giving them both kisses on the cheek. "And make sure you send us a letter with Hedwig the moment you find out what house you're in."

Both boys nodded and Harry clutched a little tighter the owl cage that held a beautiful snowy female owl asleep with her head under her wing.

"Hey Harry, Neville," a very familiar vice called. The voice was immediately accompanied by the appearance of their best friend Ron Weasley.

"Hey Ron, Fred, George, Ginny," both boys called excitedly. "Percy," both added not very enthusiastically. Percival Ignatius Weasley was the only one of the Weasley family that they weren't very fond of. Percy as Fred and George had succinctly put it more than once had a stick up his rear end. In other words he was very stiff, proper and pompous and one of the worst stickler for rules they had ever encountered. How Percy had turned out so different from the rest of the family—considering the rest of the Weasleys were very easygoing and laid back—was a mystery that would more than likely never be solved.

"Hello, boys," said Mrs. Weasley. "Ready for your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Neville and Harry said together. Mrs. Molly Weasley was the very motherly type and tended to mother all her children even those who were not her own. Neville and Harry had spent a great deal of time over at the Weasley house which they called The Burrow over the years and vice versa of course.

"Come on let's get you boys on the train, before it leaves without you," said Molly.

"Bye mum, dad," said Neville hugging both parents.

"Bye Uncle Frank, Aunt Alice," Harry added also giving them both hugs.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley," they both added.

"You be good boys and that especially goes for you Fred, George," called Mrs. Weasley. "And I don't want any owls about how you blew up a toilet."

"We've never blown up a toilet but what a great idea, mum, thanks," said Fred and George at exactly the same time.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head but just sighed instead of responding directly. "I've had more owls about those two then the rest of the children put together."

"Why don't you join us for a cup of coffee at the Leaky Cauldron now that the children are safely on the train?" Alice suggested putting an arm around Molly's shoulders.

"Sounds good," said Molly. "And maybe a spot of lunch too. Come along, Ginny."

"Yes mum," said Ginny following the three adults.

Meanwhile on the Hogwarts Express all five boys had found an empty compartment while Percy went to sit with the Prefects.

"So Harry, Neville," Fred began.

"—looking forward—" George continued.

"—to your first—"

"—year at Hogwarts?" finished George

Harry and Neville who were used to the Weasley twins finishing each other sentences didn't think anything of it, "Yes we are looking forward to it," Harry answered. "Aren't you Neville?"

"Yes," said Neville. "We've both been looking forward to it for most of the last year."

After that Ron and Harry played a game of Wizards Chess while the rest of them played Exploding Snap.

Harry and Ron were in the middle of their second game and absentmindedly eating some of the snacks Harry and Neville had split the cost of when their peace was interrupted when the compartment door opened and a thin blond boy with two hulking goons behind him stepped in

"Is it true?" the boy asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry answered shortly looking at the other two boys standing on either side of the blond boy like bodyguards. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave slight cough, which might have been to hide a snigger. Malfoy looked at him and said snidely, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford."

Draco turned back to Harry and said, "You'll find some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco held out his hand to shake Harry's but Harry didn't take it and instead gave the Draco a cold look. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks. My Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice told me all about the Malfoys and how your family supposedly came back to our side after You-Know-Who was vanquished saying you had been under the Imperius Curse. Just so you know I don't believe it for a moment and neither do any of the rest of us. So why don't you three make yourselves scarce?"

Neville looked slightly nervous at his god brother's show of defiance but he also got up to stand beside Harry and to be ready to help him out if it was necessary. Neville was a handsome boy with his mother's round face, brown hair and eyes but the rest of him was his father's. His body had the same lankiness despite the little bit of baby fat that still remained not only on his body but his face as well. "We aren't looking for a confrontation," Neville added coming to stand on the one side of his brother while Ron was on the other, his voice quivering slightly but determined to stand his ground. "But I will defend my brother if I must. Don't force me to take that step."

"Bravo, Neville," the twins cheered. "Good show, give these berks what they deserve."

Harry didn't make any comment but he did shoot his brother a grateful look. It was nice to have somebody to stand at his back that would defend him and not just a friend but a brother.

Draco didn't go red at Harry words or Neville's threat although his ears did turn pink. "I'd be careful Potter. Unless you're a little politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around riffraff like the Weasleys and it'll rub off on you."

"Listen Malfoy," said Fred standing up George behind him wands at the ready. "You were asked to leave, so leave before we make you."

"Yeah, nobody picks on our brother and Harry but us," added George.

"Oh, you're going to fight us are you and how are you going to do that?" asked Malfoy with a smirk. "Well what if we don't want to leave? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached for one of the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron—Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Fred and George both threw several spells at Malfoy and his two goons.

When everything was relatively back to normal the five people in the compartment looked down at the unconscious forms of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Thanks, Neville," said Harry gratefully giving his brother a hug. "And thanks too you guys to."

Ron's ears turned a bright shade of red at the praise for having five older brothers he didn't get singled out for praise often.

"You're welcome Harry, but why do I have the feeling the next seven years are going to be…interesting?"

"Probably," Harry agreed giving his brother a pat on the back.

"Which one of you made their teeth grow so long?" asked Neville curiously after a moment looking at the twins.

"I did," said George. "It's called Densaugeo."

"And I'm the one that did the Furnunculus curse," Fred added. "It's more then they deserved."

"On that we agree," Harry said as he scowled at the three unconscious forms.

"It looks like those are two curses that shouldn't be mixed though," said Neville staring at the three unconscious forms.

"Oh, they'll be okay," Fred said airily.

"Madam Pomfrey will be able to set them to rights," George added unconcerned.

"What has been going on?" asked a bushy haired girl who had come into the compartment and looking at the sweets all over the floor and the three unconscious students. "You'll be in trouble before we even get there. Oh sorry, I'm Hermione Granger."

"They were threatening us, so Fred and George cursed them," said Neville. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself I'm Neville Longbottom and this is my god brother Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you," said Harry.

"And I'm Fred Weasley and these are my brothers George and Ron. Ron's just starting his first year along with Harry and Neville."

"Are you really Harry Potter?" asked Hermione turning to Harry after the introductions were over with. "I know all about you of course—I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._"

"I know, I might have grown up within a wizarding family, but I still got a few extra books to read in order to learn about some of the things I might not know about the wizarding world and those titles were among them."

Hermione looked shocked then pleased. "Well anyway I came in here to tell you that I've been up front talking to the conductor and he says we'll be there soon so I suggest you get your robes on. And Harry you and me are going to have to discuss some of those books sometime in the near future."

"I'd be happy to," said Harry.

Hermione looked pleased again but then she turned and left leaving the boys to get into their robes and trying not to bump into each other in the small compartment in the process.

Ten minutes later just as they finished putting their robes on all of them all heard a voice echo through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry, Ron and Neville looked at each other their stomachs feeling extremely queasy. This was it, they all thought.

"Come on guys it will be fine," said Harry hurrying out of the compartment the other two boys following. The train stopped and the three boys pushed past other people only to wind up on a tiny dark platform. "Firs' Years! Firs' years over here!" called the loud voice of an extremely big man that both Neville and Harry knew was Hagrid.

"Come on Ron," said Neville. "That's just Hagrid. Harry and I have met him on a couple of occasions. He won't hurt you I promise."

"Yeah he's nice," said Harry.

Ron nodded and followed his two friends. "C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind your step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, the three boys followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that it was hard to see anything except indistinct objects. Nobody spoke much until finally Hagrid said, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec."

There was a loud "Ooooh!" as the narrow path opened up onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Harry, Ron and Neville stared in awe at the awesome sight and knew that this was the beginning of many adventures for them and none of them would have it any other way.


End file.
